


sleepyhead

by wbtrashking (fan_nerd)



Series: body music (reverse au) [6]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Role Reversal AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-18
Updated: 2017-01-18
Packaged: 2018-09-18 04:09:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9367316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fan_nerd/pseuds/wbtrashking
Summary: Yuuri is a bit hesitant to touch his sleeping fiancé. Victor's long hair pillows out around his face, and the younger man is such a visage, even with his eyes closed.They've been engaged for weeks now, but Yuuri truly has a realization in that moment.We're in love,Yuuri thinks, heart racing as his fingers slip into Victor's silvery locks.I love him.





	

**Author's Note:**

> hello 911, im too soft for this world, im deceased,,
> 
> welcome back everybody!! it's another fresh installment to the reverse au!! em and i have so much fun with this au, it is unreal. ♥♥♥
> 
> (don't forget to follow the reverse au blog [@yoireverse](http://yoireverse.tumblr.com/)!)

The first decision that Yuuri makes after he decides to come out of retirement is to move apartments. He and Victor had wined and dined corporate sponsors for weeks after the Nationals, and between the two of them, they have enough money coming in to split the rent at a much nicer apartment.

Their discussion about the move is fairly straightforward.

“Your place is great, Victor,” Yuuri says with aching shoulders, “But the time for sleeping on a fold out bed has passed.”

Victor looks up from under his lashes, actively fighting down a blush, and says, “You could just sleep with _me_  more often.” He puts up a brave effort, but Yuuri gives him a lukewarm look.

“Your bed’s only big enough for one person,” Yuuri murmurs, cheeks softly coloring. Victor gapes at him, already on the verge of squeezing his coach within an inch of his life. “If we get a bigger place, we can buy a bigger bed.” Victor’s arms are opening and Yuuri fidgets with his glasses, embarrassed by his own words now. Once Victor’s face is nuzzled against Yuuri’s neck, the older man quietly finishes, “I wouldn’t...mind, you know. Sleeping with you if. We had. Room.”

Victor chokes a bit, laughing breathlessly as Yuuri’s squeak gets muffled in his shirt. “Yuuri!!”

“Don’t get too excited,” Yuuri says, hands shakily coming around Victor’s back, the plastic of his glasses catching on cotton. “ _Just_  sleeping.”

The taller man nods excitedly, pulse racing. “Let’s move _today!”_

Yuuri reaches up and pulls at Victor’s ponytail. “No. We have to go apartment shopping first. We probably won’t make a good decision for a couple weeks.”

Victor beams at Yuuri, pulling out of their tight hold to say, “Let’s do that, then!!”

Thus, the quest begins.

//

Between the season coming to a close, general drama at Yakov’s rink, and the occasional frustration that Yuuri and Victor have with each other as equally competitive and affectionate men, the apartment search takes a while to bear fruit.

One afternoon in March, the couple takes a stroll around St. Petersburg. Yuuri looks up a few places to check out. The two men hold hands as they stroll down the sidewalks.

The third place looks promising from the get-go. Both men are exhausted by weeks of searching, but underneath the insulated gloves, they’re wearing matching rings, and this purchase as a couple is a good step forward in christening their relationship. As soon as they walk in and are toured around the place, Victor’s blue eyes light up. Yuuri looks equally excited.

They sign a lease that afternoon and are set to move in four weeks.

“Kind of ironic,” Yuuri says, toying with strands of his gelled-back hair. “Since I moved here to be with you last April.”

Victor grins. “Yeah, to coach me. The romance came _later_ , Yuuri.”

“Who cares how it happened,” Yuuri mumbles, standing on his toes to kiss Victor’s cheek, making the younger man flush hot. “It’s all good now, right?”

Dazedly, the long-haired skater nods and says, “Uh-huh.”

//

Moving is a pain in the ass.

Victor takes his time to painstakingly organize all of his things, while Yuuri tosses his few belongings into boxes and suitcases. His coat is messily buttoned when they hurry over to their new place. Victor rents a van and Yuuri falls asleep because they’d barely finished packing in time around practice.

They unload everything in two days, shuffling things where they belong in a hurry. It takes about two weeks before they settle back into their routine.

Yuuri falls asleep in the doorway some nights during that time. Victor snuggles with Yukachin on the couch, dozing while commercials play.

Eventually, the two of them share a peaceful look. Victor and Yuuri collapse on the bed without any of the lingering awkwardness that had been settling between them since the move.

Yuuri sheepishly reaches out for Victor’s hand after he takes off his glasses. Victor presses their noses together and exhales slowly, cuddling into Yuuri’s body heat.

“Hi,” Victor says, glad that he’d just finished brushing his teeth. “Nice to see you.”

Yuuri rolls his eyes. “We’ve been together all day.”

“Still nice,” Victor quickly quips back, yawning. “I don’t want to go to sleep, I want to stay up and cuddle.”

“You just tossed your leg over me,” the older man huffs, damp bangs falling in his eyes. His tall student stares at the way the dark hairs frame his face and make Yuuri look younger. It takes the air out of his lungs. “What’s wrong? You look nervous.”

Victor sheepishly flushes and moves his arm so that it’s on top of the covers. “You just look so...real. Sleepy and comfy. Is this fine?”

The older man chuckles, his rising body heat making Victor sweat in such close proximity. “Yeah, it’s fine. Go to bed, Victor. I’ll be all of those things in the morning.” 

They have to shift positions a bit, but Victor falls asleep as soon as he closes his eyes. Yuuri drifts off with a smile on his face soon afterwards.

//

Yuuri wakes up warm.

Victor is sprawled all over him, and his long tresses are spilling all over the covers. His painted nails are lightly curled in Yuuri’s shirt and the older man sucks in a sharp breath.

He’s just... _radiant_.

Victor’s chest rises and falls against his own. Silvery locks are falling just over his chin, his bangs ruffled and tangled from his movements in rest. Yukachin pads into the room, because they hadn’t closed the door, and Yuuri looks at him, willing the dog to stay quiet.

The caramel-eyed man drinks in the sight of his student, so carelessly draped over his coach. _Dummy_ , Yuuri thinks to himself with a little huff.

After he stares for far too long, he works up the courage to wiggle a bit and pull up his arm. Yuuri’s heart races as he moves cautiously, trying very hard not to wake Victor up.

He adjusts his right arm, inhales softly, and gently pulls some of Victor’s hair into his hands. Yuuri slowly gets bolder and begins running his fingers through it, loving the way the silver locks compliment the gold ring on his finger.

Yuuri loves the texture of Victor’s hair. It’s silky and gorgeous, and he starts when Victor yawns awake, hand still resting at the back of Victor’s hair, woven between fine strands of hair.

Victor blinks up at him sleepy blue eyes, a goofy smile on his face. “G’morning.”

Yuuri colors instantly, averting his eyes. “Mor-morning.”

The younger man sighs happily, digging his cheek into Yuuri’s night shirt. “Best wake up call ever. This was the best idea.”

Yuuri laughs, moving again so that he can join his hands at Victor’s back. “I thought you might like this.” Eventually, they shift so that he can braid Victor’s hair without getting a cramp in his wrists. Yuuri combs the light tangles out of it with his fingers, humming as Victor babbles quietly.

They have to get up and feed the dog eventually, but as Yuuri’s fingers glance over Victor’s nape, he smiles, blowing his own bangs out of his face.

 _We’re in love_ , Yuuri thinks blissfully, his head wonderfully empty right now. _I love him._

Yuuri kisses the top of Victor’s head before putting his glasses on and scratching his tummy. Victor pads behind him, hot on Yuuri’s heels, putting his hands on Yuuri’s shoulders.

The gold of the ring on his right hand glints in the sunlight when they step into _their_  kitchen. Victor sighs while Yuuri starts to cook, grinning like a sap. Yuuri eventually raises an eyebrow and Victor’s lips quirk up even further. He pets Yukachin and rambles about nothing in particular, happy just to fill the silence of their apartment.

When they set off for the day, ready to relax before doing some casual skating, Victor leans his weight on Yuuri and says, “So, my hair, huh?”

Yuuri grumbles hotly. “It’s nice.”

“You can play with it whenever you like,” Victor says, sounding far too elated for his own good. “I like that.”

Yuuri smiles in his unassuming way. “Alright. I will then, thanks.”

Victor suddenly leans down, adjusts their positions, and places a wet kiss on Yuuri’s lips. Yuuri is taken so off-guard that he just gapes and blushes. They’re in the middle of the street. Victor's so _shameless_.

“Love you!” Victor exclaims, running off with their bags while Yuuri is four steps behind, equal parts stunned, pleased, and horrified.

“Yeah, well,” Yuuri blusteringly replies, “I love you too!!”

The taller man stops in place and puts a hand to his chest. Victor’s eyes get glossy.

It isn’t the first time Yuuri’s told him so, but they’re usually at home and he mumbles the words. This is the first time Yuuri’s basically shouted his love aloud.

Victor’s eyes well with tears. Yuuri stands still and stares in wonder.

He’s gorgeous even when he’s crying.

 _Unfair_.

Eventually, Yuuri holds out his hand and just lets Victor weep.

When his sobs go quiet and Victor clenches his coach’s hand tightly, Yuuri whispers the words this time. “I love you, you know?”

Victor nods, smiling through the tears.

They make a life together and make a routine out of such casual touches, falling further in love by the minute.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading this fluffy fic, hahah. this is so soft it's embarrassing. u///u ♥
> 
> follow the reverse au blog [@yoireverse](http://yoireverse.tumblr.com/)!
> 
> [follow me on tumblr](http://wbtrashking.tumblr.com/)~  
> [follow me on twitter](https://twitter.com/wbtrashking)~
> 
> [em's art blog](http://narootos.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
